


Stephanie's Gift - Lovely Surprise

by Tesla_HW_Writer



Category: Good Witch (TV)
Genre: Abigail's Soft Heart, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Lovely Surprise, Pershen Ship, daily life, new comer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesla_HW_Writer/pseuds/Tesla_HW_Writer
Summary: When a storm hits Middleton, Stephanie brings back a surprise at home. How Abigail will react and welcome the news? Let's find out.
Relationships: Stephanie Borden/Abigail Pershing
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Stephanie's Gift - Lovely Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Second Story of the challenge, I'm back with Abigail and Stephanie. This story is for my love and her big fluffy wolf.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> Magically yours,  
> T. HW.

After weeks of debates and negotiations, Abigail won the final word. Stephanie would be the one moving in with her. Her small flat on the other side of the town couldn’t rival with Abigail’s perfect house. It took them, two days and a lot of support to move all Stephanie’s belonging. The almost empty kitchen was now full of cooking materials and inventions that Abigail couldn’t even name. The guest room was invaded by some old boxes that needed to be selected, but it could wait according to the young Merriwick.

Today was a rainy day, not really a surprise when it comes November. Abigail has always loved seeing drops of rains falling on the flowers’ petals. She has always enjoyed the smell of wet cut grass and the perfume of the wet flowers. But tonight, it was another smell that invaded her living room when Stephanie came back from work.

“Wow, what does it smell? Did you face a failed cooking attempt at work?”

The smell was clearly coming from Stephanie’s winter coat. When Abigail came closer, she could see that Stephanie was freezing. She kissed her on the forehead before wanting to help her put some dry clothes.

“Wait.”

“What?”

“You remembered when you said that you didn’t like surprises but that you were trusting me. That I would never do something that would make you mad or scared or...”

“Come to the point. Right now, I feel the trap slowly closing down around me.”

“We talked about us being not very young and the fact that having kids would be probably compromised.”

“Stephanie, we already agreed on adopting or fostering kids, what is it?”

“We could practice with a cat... or a dog.”

Abigail stepped back when she felt something moving against Stephanie’s chest. She looked at her lover with a lot of questions.

“Open your coat!”

“Don’t be mad, he was all alone. I found he frighten and freezing under cardboard behind the bistro. Look at him, he is shivering,” Stephanie said, revealing a tiny dog who was trembling in what looks like Stephanie’s cardigan.

The young Merriwick didn’t know if she should be pissed off but her girlfriend’s impulsiveness or to be moved by the softness and admiration she could see in Stephanie’s eyes.

“Can you take him, I need to change.”

“No way! You and the little monster are dripping on the floor. Straight to the bathroom, both of you, shower and cleaning! You smell!”

Stephanie knew that Abigail was trying to gain time to assimilate the information. The blond woman smiled and went to the bathroom as requested, leaving behind her a trail of mud and water.

Abigail was about to complain, but she preferred to avoid a useless and pointless fight. She decided to start preparing dinner. Stephanie was maybe an excellent chef at work, at home Abigail was the one who was cooking except when they were receiving guests and Stephanie’s mother in particular. The rest of the time, Abigail enjoyed cooking for her liver, who was really easy to content.

She was about to cut the cheese for her Caprese salad when she heard claws’ ticking on the wooden floor. She turned around just in time to see the ball of fur jumped on the couch.

“Oh, hell, no! Get down now!” Abigail ordered coming out from the kitchen.

“I’m not sure that the knife is necessary. Come on baby, not on the couch, Mama Abigail loves this back breaker too much for you to scratch it on your first night.”

“First, this couch is really comfy, and second, I didn’t say that we could keep him.”

“But look at him, isn’t he the cutest dog ever?”

Stephanie was cuddling him, hiding her nose in his soft fur. Abigail couldn’t deny that the tiny monster was cute. His wavy ears were way too big and long for his size. He was adorable when he was hiding his nose under his small paw. Of course, baby cocker spaniel was always cute, but the young Merriwick preferred to pretend otherwise. She was supposed to be mad at her girlfriend for her behaviour and her impulsive decision. It’s not a cute and shy black puppy cocker spaniel that would change her mind.

That night, Abigail ended up sleeping alone in her bed because the little monster was scared by the thunderstorm and Stephanie ended up sleeping with him in the living room.

The young Merriwick was grumpy even after her morning coffee, and the situation didn’t get better when Stephanie suggested that she should take the dog to the flower shop because he shouldn’t stay alone in an unknown house.

“Wait! Wait! Steph, remind me who brought him back home last night? Why you don’t take him to the Bistro?”

“I can’t, it’s not conformed to the sanitary protocol.”

“Oh, come on! Every bistro and café in France has its dog. I...”

“Please, just the time he gets used to his new home.”

Abigail capitulated, she knew she couldn’t say “no” to her girlfriend’s puppy eyes. She got ready for work.

“Come on, little monster. No, I don’t hold you, you walk. Come on!!”

Stephanie smiled, it was the cutest scene of their day, and it wasn’t even 8am. Abigail wasn’t really fond of the idea of a little ball of fur running around her shop. Flowers were fragile and needed calm to grow. So just before the opening, she made sure that her new companion had a place to sleep and play behind the counter, far away from the flowers.

A couple of hours later and after ten messages from her girlfriend, she sent her a picture of the little monster peacefully sleeping on a blanket.

“See I didn’t kill him... yet...”

“Ohhh, he is so adorable, look at his little paw.”

Abigail rolled her eyes, she had definitely lost her girlfriends in the world of fluffiness and rainbows. She looked at the tiny cocker spaniel before returning to her customers.

After her lunch break, she had a moment of panic. She wasn’t fond of Stephanie’s puppy, but when she couldn’t find him behind the counter, she felt her heart stop. Not even 24h, and she had already lost her girlfriend’s little monster. She was discreetly searching for him around the shop when a customer called for her help.

“Does the adorable ball of fur goes with the bouquet?” The old lady asked, moved by the picture.

The little monster had fallen asleep in the peony bouquet, and only her nose was showing up from the petals. Abigail apologised profusely. Explaining that he was scared and loved to hide. The old lady smiled and thanked her for the moment, it reminded her of her beloved dog that she was missing.

After taking a picture to send it to Stephanie with the caption, “He might be adorable, but I hate him!” She carefully picked him up and put him back on his blanket.

“Look at you, you have peonies’ petals on your ears. You lucky that Mrs Fairman likes little monsters like you!”

“Who is this beautiful puppy?”

“Hey, Cassie!” Abigail said, jumping back on her feet. “That’s Stephanie new best friend. And I’m taking care of him because he isn’t I quote, “conformed to the sanitary protocol.” He already has destroyed a Peonies’ bouquet and chewed two of my loveliest ribbons. But what can I do for you?”

“I’ll need some flower bouquets for this weekend. Something soft and discreet but meaningful. Pavla and her parents are coming this weekend. Her parents wanted to celebrate their 5th wedding anniversary at Grey House.”

“Pavla? My Pavla, I mean...”

“Yes, they called last week. They said that Grey House was a synonym of happiness and good luck for them. You could do that?”

“I’ll think of something. They would be ready on Friday afternoon, I would bring them myself after work?”

“They arrived at 8pm.”

“Everything will be ready.”

As soon as Cassie left, the little monster opened an eye and jumped on his paws. He looked at Abigail with innocence. He came closer and scratched his new mama’s ankle, softly.

“Not now, little monster, I have work to do.”

When she closed her shop that evening, Abigail felt almost guilty. She didn’t really check on Stephanie’s puppy, she didn’t even have a minute to pet him. It was a beautiful evening, and the storm has passed, she decided to let her car in front of the shop and walk back home. Stephanie would drop her back to the shop on her way to work the following day.

On their way back home, the little monster was pet by kids from Middleton who were falling one by one under the charm of the small cocker spaniel.

“You’re not helping my case, little monster! I have a reputation! I’m supposed to be the Ice Queen of the Merriwick family not the soft heart of Middleton.”

When Stephanie came home that night, she was welcomed by silence and the delicate fragrance of flowers like every time Abigail was working on a project. The living room was only lightened by Abigail’s laptop that was opened on the coffee table.

When she came over the sofa, the blond woman fell in love in a second when she found Abigail, in her burgundy silk pyjamas, asleep on the couch surrounded by sketches of flowers bouquets and what seemed to be plumerias and peonies flowers. The little monster was sound asleep, his head on Abigail’s chest and his paws on each side, holding himself to her. One of the flowers was resting on his nose as if he was trying to capture its fragrance. The young chef was moved by the scene. Both were peacefully sleeping and smiling. Stephanie carefully pulled her phone out from her back pocket and snapped a picture. Straight to her lock screen.

She took her time to complete her nightly ritual, making sure to not wake up her two favourites souls. When she came back in the living room after a long and well-deserved shower, she found a half-asleep Abigail who was cleaning the coffee table from her work with the tiny puppy snuggled in her arms.

“Hey you,” Stephanie whispered, kissing Abigail’s neck. “How was your day?”

“Exhausting and I have a special order for Friday night. I’m exhausted.”

“Come to bed, darling.”

Abigail snuggled against Stephanie and followed her to their bedroom. The blond woman said nothing when the young Merriwick put the little monster to sleep at the end of their bed, she didn’t say a word either about the new collard or the multiple toys she saw on the floor. Tonight wasn’t the time, but tomorrow she would make sure to tease Abigail about the little monster, she hated so much!

“Come here,” mumbled Abigail, searching for Stephanie’s waist to spoon. “Peony is allowed on the bed for tonight only because I’m exhausted.”

“Peony?”

“Explain, tomorrow.”

In the morning, when Stephanie entered the living room, she found flowers petals all over the floor and the little monster happily playing in the middle of it. Abigail was preparing breakfast, ignoring the war zone that the living room became. The blond woman smiled, sneaking behind her lover.

“Why are there flowers all over the wooden floor?”

“Asked your little monster. Mister fluffy ears love Peony flowers. Since yesterday, he can’t help sleeping or playing in them. He even started to smell like them,” Abigail said, leaning in Stephanie’s arms.

“You woke up early.”

“I needed to work on a project for Cassie. Pavla is coming this weekend with her parents. I wanted to make something special. But enough talking, you’ll be late for work. Pancakes and Coffee are ready.”

“We are Wednesday, darling. It’s Adam who opens the Bistro today. Remember?”

“True. I’ll get ready.”

Abigail stole a kiss to Stephanie before disappearing in the corridor. The young Merriwick didn’t have time to close the bathroom door that the little monster was already in the room with her.

“Really?”

She rolled her eyes and got ready. Wednesday was usually a slow day, but she wanted to start to prepare the bouquets for Grey House. She was lost in her thought when she heard the little monster playfully grunted next to her. She didn’t have the time to react that the little cocker spaniel was running away with one of her shoes.

“Peony, you little fluffy ears monster come back here!” Abigail said, running after him. “I’m going to…”

“You’re going to what?” Stephanie intervened, holding in her hand Abigail’s shoe.

The little monster was sitting at the blond woman’s feet, proud of his stealing. Abigail looked at him, falsely angry. Stephanie dropped the shoe on the floor and took the cocker spaniel in her arms. Abigail was right, he was smelling like spring and flowers. In the end, Peony could be a beautiful name for him.

“So… Peony, the little fluffy ears monster, it is?”

“Yeah.”

“Be honest, you hate loving him?” Stephanie asked, kissing Peony between his ears.

“No… I love hating him.”

Abigail came closer and engulfed them both in her arms. She kissed her girlfriend on her neck before resting on her shoulder. She wasn’t really fond of surprises, and on the fact to have someone depending entirely on her but let’s be honest, the little fluffy ears monster had already found his way to the young Merriwick’s heart.

The legend said from that day on, every night, Stephanie was founding her lover, working or reading on the couch, the little fluffy ear monster snuggled against her. Even the coldest heart can melt under the cuteness of our world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and reviews.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Magically yours,  
> T. HW.


End file.
